memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
James Mees
|birthplace = Mahopac, New York |deathday = |deathplace = Selinsgrove, Pennsylvania |awards = Emmy Award 1 win, 4 nominations |roles = Set Decorator }} James "Jim" Mees was a set decorator who worked on beginning with its second season, , and . Mees' work on Star Trek netted him an Emmy Award as well as an additional four nominations. In the sixth season of TNG, a running gag behind the scenes began: the Mees panel. Similar to the Jefferies tube of the ''The Original Series'', the Mees panel referred to the oft-used circuitry panels aboard the , painstakingly (and expensively) designed and constructed by Mees and his team. Other in-universe terms named after Mees include Theta Mees, J. Mees and Captain James Mees. Mees was interviewed in 2002 for the special feature section of the TNG Season 6 DVD and talked about the set decoration and the reuse of furniture. Career outside Star Trek Before working on Star Trek, he worked on numerous rock shows as an Assistant Art Director for bands including and . In the late 1970s, he began working for The Lawrence Welk Show before moving onto The Jeffersons, and eventually Star Trek. Other credits as set decorator include the television series Gloria (1982), One Day at a Time (1982-1984), It's Your Move (1984), The Jeffersons (1984), Who's the Boss? (1984-1985), Valerie (1986-1987), Perfect Strangers (1986-1987), the television drama Second Serve (1986, with Louise Fletcher, Kerrie Keane, and Alice Krige), and the documentary Warner Bros. Celebration of Tradition, June 2, 1990 (1990). In 1995 Mees relocated to Nashville, Tennessee where he was hired to work on projects such as commercials, furniture, theme parks, private homes, office buildings, and even a fashion runway extravaganza for Giorgio Armani. Following his time out he moved back to California in 1997 and started to work on the fourth season of . Further work includes the television series Threshold (2005), E-Ring (2006), Vanished (2006), Gilmore Girls (2007), Cold Case (2008), Women's Murder Club (2007-2008, starring Linda Park), 90210 (2008-2009), Lie to Me (2009), Private Practice (2009-2010), and Bones (2011). Mees passed away on 29 March 2013 due to the effects of pancreatic cancer. 518069538230605&set a.188562977847931.33876.142375465800016&type 1}} Star Trek credits * ** Season 2 (22 episodes) ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 4 (26 episodes) ** Season 5 (26 episodes) ** Season 6 (26 episodes) ** Season 7 (26 episodes) * ** Season 1 (20 episodes) ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 6 (26 episodes) ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** (Season 2) Emmy Awards Jim Mees received the following Emmy Award win and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Richard D. James * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Richard D. James * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Richard D. James * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Richard D. James * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Richard D. James and Andrew Neskoromny Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Inside Starfleet Archives Year Six" ("Sets & Props"), interviewed on Further reading * "Jim Mees"", , July 2002, pp. 82-86 External links * * de:James Mees es:Jim Mees Mees, Jim Mees, Jim Mees, Jim